Ethan
'Ethan Morgan, '''once '''Spencer Tate, '''is a main character in the sixth and seventh seasons, ''Renaissance and Battlefield, as the traveling companion and boyfriend of Mets the Mailman as well as the lost brother of Simon Morgan. He earlier appeared in New Frontier ''as a newly enlisted soldier in the War on Tomorrowland. His first appearance was in "The People." He is one of the seven members of SPECKLE, the revived Operation Blele. Appearances ''New Frontier Spencer made his first appearance in "The People." He was a recently-enlisted soldier in the war against Tomorrowland. He, perhaps accurately, doubted VMK's ability to win and is visibly disturbed by the outbreak of violence. He witnesses the fatal shooting of Mets the Mailman, but turns a blind eye, realizing that more casualties are sure to follow. Spencer later appeared in a small guest appearance in "The Victory" when he witnessed the death of the Tomorrowland general and offered to help the dying man. In "The Fifth Xerxes," Spencer was revealed as the Mailman's companion. ''Renaissance'' Spencer returned in "Operation Blele" as one of the new members of Blele trying to recruit Deeba, Blake, and Simon. He chooses Emmett as his Blele name, stating that he enjoys name that start with E. In "Something Cool," in addition to his budding romance with the Mailman, he also was revealed to have a memory wipe after something tragic happened in Icicle Creek an undisclosed amount of years ago. In "A Game of Thrones (Part 1)," Spencer was revealed to be Ethan Morgan, Simon's brother. His entire backstory was revealed in "A Game of Thrones (Part 2)." He investigated the Mailman's crash in his backyard when he was six-years-old. The Mailman took the boy to Icicle Creek years prior for a quick trip, but Ethan got zapped back in time by a Weeping Angel. Unfortunately, he ended up in his own time stream, forcing the Mailman to wipe his memories. He was raised by a Time Lord family, given the name Spencer Tate, and began a new life. At the end of "A Game of Thrones (Part 2)," his memories were restored. He was thrilled at the sight of Simon, but tried to kill the Mailman. The potion restored all his memories but, as the Mailman feared, he did fall out of love with Mets. After seeing a collage of him and Mets, happy, on the Necromancer's wall of collages in "Alive," Ethan decided to give Mets another chance. In "The Catalyst," Ethan is forced with the others to play the Cute or Boot Game. His opponent is his mother. He lost the Double-or-Nothing round and was about to die when the Mailman saved him. He ultimately survived and later decided to start dating Mets III. ''Battlefield'' Ethan made a cameo with Mets the Mailman in "Hope," in which they were both seen holding scrolls similar to the one Deeba received from Top Hat. Ethan appeared in "Compassion" in which he and Simon awoke in Adentureland Bazaar. Top Hat appeared and told them to find Shrunken Ned, acquire his power, and then kill the Red Bandit. They find Shrunken Ned without a problem, but when they have to kill the Red Bandit, they discover the real bandit is a little girl in a red coat. By not killing her, they completed their task (the discovery of compassion) and are given the letters ER on their scrolls. They begin to leave, but run into Robert J. Logan, who they take under their wing. He later hears Anna's scream and runs for Tsereve. Ethan and Simon follow. They reunite with the others in "Deception" and successfully get out of the Mission. In the Where Are They Now segment, Ethan was told to have married Mets in a ceremony on Apulapucia. Simon was his best man. The two traveled the stars until Ethan died. Wracked with grief, Mets regenerated. ''2016 Specials'' Ethan returned in the premiere episode of the Specials, "Hollow," In what would be his death episode. Mets the Mailman, his husband, accidentally crashed the TARDIS in a fictional universe that turns out to be the ''Harry Potter ''universe. Ethan investigated a man lurking in a graveyard. By the time Ethan discovered the man was Gellert Grindelwald, he was killed via a Killing Curse. Mets the Mailman witnessed his death. Ethan's funeral occurred four days later. He was 88 at the time of his death. Character Namesake Spencer Tate's name is not symbolic of his character, unlike Ordi Nary and Missy Forchun, the other starring guest characters introduced in "The People." His name was randomly selected. He does not have a VMK counterpart. Producers actually did choose his name randomly. However, upon writing "A Game of Thrones (Part 2)," they had the Mailman choose Tate as his surname because of a quote he said twice during the episode: "Trust, Accept. Thank. Excel." T.A.T.E. Unlike popular belief, he does not have a relationship to Catherine Tate AKA Donna Noble, both of whom had their memories wiped by Time Lords; producers did not know who Spencer was when he was first created for them to have made this connection. Trivia *Spencer's character was deliberately thought out, as producers had use for him in the future. Hence the reason why his name is ordinary. He was revealed as the Mailman's companion in the finale of the fifth season. *Spencer enjoys names that start with E because his own, forgotten name is Ethan. Category:Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Renaissance Characters Category:Battlefield Characters Category:2016 Specials Characters